Here We Go Again
by I69edYourMom
Summary: Saitama was having a normal day when a weirdo barged into his house and broke his ceiling and sent him into a different world. He suddenly stumbles upon a bar called "Supernatural Lives Matter" and got hired as its bartender where he stumbles upon a sequence of unfortunate events with angels, magical girls, psychopaths and many more.
1. A Weirdo Broke my Ceiling!

Saitama was having a normal day. He was in his house watching his favourite show "Jojo's Bizzare Adventure" with his disciple Genos while eating a chocolate bar called "Snickers".

"You thought it was him, but it was I Dio!!!!!" said one blond character in the show.

Genos was taking notes of every line of the show hoping to find something that will help him achieve his master's power.

Suddenly someone barged into Saitama's home and broke his ceiling.

"Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu I am Arnold Schwarzenegger, a dimension traveller and i am here to destroy this planet!! Bow down to me you puny humans!! " exclaimed a brown haired man with a maniac grin on his face.

"Nani??? A dimension traveller? Baka na!! Sensei stay back i will deal with this man! " exclaimed Genos as he went into his fighting stance.

Before Saitama could ask the weirdo to pay for his ceiling, he was suddenly dragged into a strange vortex.

"Kyu kyu kyu kyu Omae wa mou shindiheru!! ." exclaimed the weirdo.

Genos didin't know what those lines meanmean but it sounded like a line from one of those animes his sensei was watching, suddenly he saw his sensi getting dragged by a strange vortex.

"Nani?? Sensei hold on!!" Genos tried to reach Saitama, but it was too late. The vortex already dragged Saitama and disapleared.


	2. What the Hell?

After the dimension travlling incedent Saitama suddenly finds himself in an alley, in-front of a bar called "Supernatural Lives Matter".

Saitama entered the bar and saw a black haired-man with blond bangs who seems to be interviewing a brown-haired kid.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, I'm 18 yrs old. I possess a mid-tier longinus called the [Boosted Gear]. My dream is to become harem king and to grab, squeeze, suck and poke some bouncy oppais!" boasted the brown-haired kid.

"Hmm, interesting. Ok Issei you're hired and you'll be stationed in the kitchen s the cook. " said the black-blond-haired man.

"Alright!! "said Issei as he ran towards the exit but didin't noticed that there was someone there.

Saitama felt the kid bump into him.

"Hey what the hell? Watch where you're going you mirror-headed freak! "roared Issei.

"So what if I'm bald? Hey kid can you tell me whats going on here? " asked Saitama.

"Oh they're having an interview for a job application for this bar. Anyways i gotta go I'm going to be late to see some oppais inthe kendo club. " said IssIssei as he ran towards the exit.

"Strange kid. " Saitama deadpanned as he proceeded to the line where the interview was held.

"Next! " said the interviewer.

"My name is John. John Cena. I have a sacred gear called [You Can't See Me] which makes me invisible. My dream is to become WWE Champion and defeat a beast named Brock Lesnar. "

"Hmm i guess i can assign you as a janitor. Yes that will do. You're Hired." said the interviewer.

John Cena celebrated by doing wht looks like a five knuckle shuffle as he walked out of the bar.

"Next."

Saitama moved towards the interviewer.

"Uhhh My name is Saitama, Uhh I'm 25 years old, uhh i'm a hero for fun i guess. "said Saitama.

'This man is human, but why does he radiate so much power. It's like my instinct is telling me i should run's thought the interviewer.

"Hmm Saitama-san right? My name is Azazel, I'll hire you if you battle one subordinate of mine standing right over there." pointed Azazel towards a certain silver-haired teenager who was grinning like a psychopath.

'Huh interesting, this human is strong, i can sense it. I can't wait to battle him and beat him to the ground. ' grinned the white-haired dude.

 ** _(I wouldn't be so sure about that Vali.)_** said a certain white dragon in his mind nervously.

'Hmm what do you mean Albion?' Vali asked the dragon who sounded nervous.

 ** _(His aura. I-i can sense it even exceeds that of Ophis my instinct is telling me to run. Don't you dare anger this being Vali.)_** nervously stated Albion.

'What the Hell? ' said Vali who was now sweating like hell.

"Hmm is that all I have to do I guess that's easy. " calmly stated Saitama.

"Ohh, you're quite strong for a human." calmly stated Vali who was hiding his fear of the being in front of him as he summoned what looks like a white armor with plasma wings that surrounded him.

"Yeah, you're strong too. " said Saitama as he looked at the being in front of him with an uninterested look.

"M-Mate, take this outside i don't want my liquor collection to get destroyed." stated a scared Azazel fearing his collection might get destroyed.

 **Chapter End**

 ** _Omake:_**

"My name is John. John Cena!!" stated the man as he ran to Azazel and carried him in. a fireman's carry and smashed him in the table.

 **END**


	3. I'm Hired as a Bartender

Saitama and Vali in his armor stared at each other in what looks like a plain field where Azazel had taken them.

Vali then disappeared in a flash and circled Saitama planming to confuse him using his speed.

"Hora! Is my speed too much for you human?" said Vali smugly.

Vali then proceeded to attack Saitama from behind hoping to catch him off-guard.

"Die!! Human! " shouted Vali as he was about to attack Saitama with what looks like a windmill kick.

Saitama then suddenly turned around "Can i go home now? " as he raised his arm to intercept Vali's kick.

But this attack didin't block Vali's kick instead it did much worse than what Vali imagined.

Saitama's fist accidentally hits Vali's armor and broke it and proceeded to hit on what seems to be his genitals.

We then saw Azazel's face turen pale and looked like something painful has happened.

"Sorry bout that dude. " said Saitama in an apologetic manner to a crying Vali who seems to be gripping his balls.

"S-Saitama.. The next time we meet it will be yo-you're demise. "shakily stated Vali as the effects of having his balls hitten was still there.

"Oh. Ok. " deadpanned Saitama who watched the weak retreating form of Vali who summoned what looks like an illuminati circle from what he saw in his elementary days.

"Ooff well that was painful. We'll i guess i can no longer have grandkids." jokingly stated Azazel.

"Well Saitama-san, i guess you're hired as a bartender. You'll be starting next week. Congratulations. "said Azazel.

"Hey Azazel why did that kid always say that i'm a human like he isn't one does he have some kind of superiority complex? " asked Saitama.

"Oh you didin't know? " asked a confused Azazel as he stared at Saitama who looked confused.

"Welp I have a lot of explaining to do. " sighed Azazel.

"So that's about it" said a tired Azazel.

"Oh ok. But next time dude, make it twenty words less." said what looks like a half dead Saitama.

"Well it was important that i told you that because there will be a lot of them that you will encounter as your customers." said Azazel with a grin.

"Wait you mean?!? " Saitama asked shockedly.

"Yep, all of your customers will be different creatures from different factions. Well Saitama good night and good luck. Welcome to the supernatural world."

 **Chapter End** ** _Omake:_**

Vali didin't leave his room for a week still depressed from the results that the doctor had give him from the blow that his balls had taken from Saitama's punch. Suddenly he hears the door open.

"Hey Vali _nya_ you didin't attend the Khaos Brigade meeting Ophis-chan is wanted me to check on-.. Wait are you crying? What 's wrong Vali _nya_?" asked a certain sexy cat woman who comforted Vali in a hug and let him cry in her rather enormous chest.

"I-i lost--"sobbed Vali.

"What? What did you lose? " asked a the girl.

Vali then handed a piece of paper to the girl.

"I lost everything. " said Vali as the girl who had a shocked face saw what was written on the piece of paper.

Vali Lucifer:

Suffered what seems to be a blow on both of his scrotums Lucifer-san's eggs was broken and cannot anymore bear children... My deepest condolences.

-Dr. Penemue

 **END**


End file.
